Red Skull
Red Skull (real name Johann Schmidt) is the archenemy of Captain America. Biography: Early life Johann Schmidt was a Nazi general officer and confidant of Adolf Hitler. He has been closely affiliated with Hydra and is an enemy S.H.I.E.L.D.,the Avengers,and the interests of the United States and the free world in general. He was physically augmented by having his mind placed into the body of a clone of Captain America,the pinnacle of human perfection. He has been seemingly killed in the past,only to return time and time again to plague the world with schemes of world domination and genocide. World War II era Johann Schmidt was born in a village in Germany to Hermann and Martha Schmidt. His mother died in childbirth and his father blamed Johann for her death.Johann`s father tried to drown the baby, only to be stopped by the attending doctor.He later at the war became Captain America`s enemy and Hitler gave him a lifelike red skull-like head mask and named him the Red Skull. The Skull was answerable only to Hitler himself.Captain America and his teenage partner Bucky Barnes fought against and thwarted the Skull and his plans many times during the war, both working on their own and operating as member of the Invaders.The Skull was also responsible for the formation of the Liberty Legion when he kidnapped and brainwashed the Invaders, but leaving Bucky behind,thinking him worthless. Bucky went on to gather a new team of heroes and foil the Skull`s plot.During the final days of World War II in Europe, Captain America and Bucky were assigned to England to prevent desperate Nazi efforts at sabotaging Allied supply bases there. The Red Skull sent a number of his subordinates, who became known as the Exiles,and a large contingent of loyal German soldiers and their wives to a secret island base (``the Exile Island``), where they would organize an army for use in the future.Later,Red Skull and Captain America engaged in hand to hand combat and Captain America managed to get the upper hand.Defeated,the Skull finally expired due to old age. His body was burned thereafter.] Regular Avengers: Red Skull appears in Regular Avengers Season 1 Episode 3 ``Red Skull Hunt``where regular avengers decide to find someone they can defeat and Iron Rigby chooses the Red Skull.They travel to Skull`s base and capture him with ease.They showed the captured villain to P.A.R.K. thinking that they will win an award,but the Skull frees himself of the ropes by cutting them with two little knives he hide under his belt and wreck havoc all over the helicarrier with a rifle.The heroes and P.A.R.K. tried to capture him, but the Skull outsmarts them with ease and destroys the helicarrier`s engine.The helicarrier falls into river and begins sinking but the Skull manages to escape by helicarrier`s escape mini pod.He is last seen at the end of episode,talking to Loki that he will help him take over the world.His final appearance was in the movie Return of Avengers,the Regular Avengers where he started a war on earth.He battled against Captain Mordecai who gain the upper hand as the fight progresses.In the end,he tries to finish Captain Mordecai with a stick but gets punched by Incredible Skips in a metal pole,impaling him.